Island of Meyhem!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Ash and Co. land on a small island, inhabited only by beautiful women! Part of Ultra Warrior series


**_Island of Mayhem!_**

By: DJ Rodriguez 

****

            DJ Rodriguez was board because the dimensions he was monitoring were very peaceful. He turned his attention to Video #1, where the _Pokemon dimension was showing. DJ saw the entire group on Lapras, heading towards Cinnabar Island. Suddenly, he saw a bunch of Gyarados heading towards them. DJ now knew what was going to happen!_

**            In the dimension, Lapras was heading towards Cinnabar Island with a tow in hand. Ash was sandwiched between May and Misty while Brock and Pikachu were on the rear. Suddenly, the bright afternoon sky turned storm dark and some shadows were heading towards them. Gyarados, about 10 of them, were in their spawning season. They were getting to lay their eggs so they could hatch into Magikarp. Since the group was in their territory, they became very angry! The storm broke out in full fury and so did the Gyarados! They broke the surface and surprised Lapras. She ran away, throwing the kids off. The kids were surprised, but were tossed in a whirlwind of water from Gyarados's powerful _Dragon Rage_! "DON'T LET GO!!!", Ash yelled out to the group. The entire group held hands and turned into an air ring. The rage was still going on!**

**            Ash woke up, on a deserted beach. It was daylight and the others were scattered about. The Gyarados dropped them off at the island and went off. Ash began to wake the others and they were nearly out of it. Pikachu was drowsy from the ride and Brock squirted water from his ears. May and Misty were knocked out, but they woke up okay. Ash started to explore the island and discovered that this was an uncharted island. Pikachu discovered a sign and yelled, "Pikachu! Pika Pika Pikachu!". The others ran towards him and Brock read the sign: WELCOME! TO THE ISLAND OF WOMEN! Brock and Ash were puzzled. "The Island of Women? Never heard that before.", Ash said. Misty and May were worried, but not that much. The group just shrugged it off and started to explore the inland. A rustle came from behind a bush and eyes pierced out. Someone or something was watching them!**

**            As the group went towards the inland, May begin to start her flirting with Ash. Ever since the big fight, Misty had her eye on May since then. The group went deeper into the jungle, the darker it became. The two girls clung to Ash, but soon they found out it was Brock! "Where's Ash?! He was here!", Misty exclaimed. "MISTY! MAY! BROCK! PIKACHU! HELP ME!!!", Ash's voice rang out. "This is getting very weird!", May said. Pikachu quickly led the way and all of them started to follow Pikachu. Using his ears, Pikachu began to follow Ash's voice throughout the jungle. Suddenly, the light became brighter as Ash's voice became clearer. Soon, the light gleamed white and the group was stunned. A whole village, populated with girls and women, was in the middle of the jungle! Brock was totally in a trance from the mere sight of the village while the rest were amazed. Soon, in a nearby building, they heard giggling and Ash's voice. The group quickly went in and couldn't believe what they saw when they went in.**

**            It was a Pokemon Center and something interesting was happening in there. A group of beautiful girls, around Ash's age, were in a group and someone was in the middle. Also, Nurse Joy and Police Jenny were there too, listing to the person's story. Misty, May, Brock, and Pikachu broke through and saw that it was Ash! Girls surrounded him and he was telling them about his adventures. The girls, including Joy and Jenny, were very close to him while he was telling about his quest to become a Pokemon Master. Misty and May were seeing and turning red! "WHY YOU LITTLE…!!!", Misty and May screamed as they lunged at Ash. Caught by surprise, Ash was _DoubleSlaped by each one! After that, Ash began to explain on how he got there. "It better be good, cause that is the last time you do that!", May said. Ash explained, "Well, when we got deeper into the jungle, someone caught me! It was Linda, over there.". He pointed to a golden blonde-hair girl that was near him. "Anyway, after she caught me and took me over here, they wanted to know more about me. You see, no other boys or men, have been here and I'm the first one they saw. Linda and the others were fascinated with me until you guys came here. Pretty cool, huh?", Ash finished. Brock and Pikachu were amazed, but May and Misty were on fire!_**

**            "How soon can you pick me up, Ash?", Nurse Joy asked him. "About 6:00 p.m. I hope that new movie, _Pokemon:The First Movie_, is pretty good.", Ash answered back. Before they left, Jenny and Joy gave Ash a little kiss on the cheek. They all left and Ash was blushing from head-to-toe. "Your ready to get a serious problem and it ain't with your date!", Misty growled. Ash quickly snapped out of it and went outside. "Brock, what's with those two?", Ash asked him. "Well Ash, I guess that May and Misty got a crush on you.", Brock answered. "WHAT?! THEM TWO?! HAVING A CRUSH ON ME?!", Ash exclaimed. Suddenly, it was 6:00 and Ash remembed his date with Joy. "Please Brock, don't tell them which theater the movie is playing at. I can't blow this first date!", Ash asked Brock. He agreed and Ash quickly went to get Joy. When he got to her house, he opened the door and there she stood. She was so beautiful in her evening dress that Ash just started at her in awe. "Ready to go, Ashy?", Joy asked him. He snapped out of it and took her to the movie. Little did they know that two pairs of prying eyes followed him all the way to the movies. Guess who they were?**

**            At the theater, the whole room was packed and the movie was about to start. Ash and Joy made it in time, but they all got weird looks from the crowd. Since Ash was the first boy on the island the girls ever saw, they looked jealously at Nurse Joy. The duo made it to the room and sat down together in the middle. When the movie came on, Ash was enjoying himself. "Ah! I'm seeing the movie, Nurse Joy as a date for the very first time, and also two girls having a crush on me. What can be better?", Ash thought. He better find out soon. Even as Ash thinks, not two but three pairs of eyes, were watching the two. It was Jenny, May, and Misty. Jenny was jealous because she wanted to ask Ash out first, but Joy beat her to it. The others weren't pretty sure about her though. When the 2-hour long movie was in the middle of the picture, Ash looked at his date. She looked at him back. Before anything could happen, Joy kissed Ash on the cheek and he blushed as red as a Moltres. "That's it! Now!!", Jenny whispered. Ash suddenly felt strong arms grasp him and carried him away. Joy saw and yelled, "Bring back my date!". A four-way race had begun! Things were definitely heating up on the island!**

**            Out of the theater and out into the open, Ash found himself being carried away by Misty, May, and Police Jenny. Joy ran after them, but was behind. Soon, the trio went into a deserted building and hid from Joy. "I'll find them, even if I have to destroy the entire island to do so!", Joy screamed. She dashed off, leaving the trio. Jenny laid down the unconscious Ash and kissed his forehead. "That little witch will never find you, Ashy boy.", she whispered to him. Misty and May suddenly jumped up and pounced on Jenny. The trio began to rumble and the whole house was rocking, literally! Meanwhile, Nurse Joy was near the beach when she heard the racket. "Now, its payback time!", she growled as she went to the house. Back at the house, Jenny was badly bruised from the neck up. "What are you two doing?!", she exclaimed. Misty said coldly, "We knew there was trouble when we got here.". May added, "So when you and that jerk Joy came on my Ash, you crossed the line!". Misty looked at her and suddenly punched her! "Your Ash?! You mean my Ash!", Misty screamed. May countered and soon, the rumble began again! This time, Joy came in and jumped in the fray.**

**            Pikachu and Brock, after leaving the village, started to look for Ash. "If something happened to him, I just hope that he's okay.", Brock said. "Pikachu. Pika Pika. Pika?", Pikachu said. With his ears, he heard the fight. Pikachu went into that direction and Brock raced after him. The two saw the house and went inside. The four girls didn't notice him coming in, but Brock saw Ash lying down. "He's out-cold. Come on!", Brock said to Pikachu. The three went out the backway and went to the village. The girls were still at it, but in 35 minutes, realized that Ash was gone. "Okay! Which of you brats took him?!", Joy growled at the trio. The rest accused each other when Misty stopped the group. "Look! Pikachu tracks!", she exclaimed outloud. The four looked and saw them leading towards the beach. "Two to one that says Brock and Pikachu have Ash.", May said. They nodded and went towards the beach from where they were dropped off.**

**            At the beach, Ash woke up with a start. He saw Pikachu giving him an apple to eat and saw Brock near the waves. "Hey, Brock! How did I end up here?", Ash asked him. "Ash, we may have a bit of a problem here. Those girls, Misty, May, Joy, and Jenny. They have got a huge crush on you! They were fighting over you!", Brock answered him. Ash was just dumbfounded and had a look of surprise on his face. "Brock, I feel as if I'm in the Twighlight Zone.", Ash said. Brock just grumbled and looked at the waves. "Look Ash, you have got to do something about it!", Brock said to him. "Pikachu! Pikachu!", Pikachu commented. Nearby, the girls heard everything from a bush. "But what should I do?! I never had girls fight over me, let alone like me!", Ash said. Brock commented, "Then we'll let them choose. Let's just hope they can survive the choosing part. We'll let them decide on who gets you.". The girls saw Ash nod his head and they were stunned. Let themselves choose on who keeps Ash?! "I think a mature girl should keep him.", Joy said while doing a pose. "Yeah, like putting a dog next to a cat, which you fit nicely with the dog.", Jenny commented. Joy and Jenny were ready to rumble again, but Misty and May stopped them. "Look, I got an idea! We'll settle the decision with a Pokemon match. The winner gets Ash!", May suggested. They all agreed and went back to the house to get ready!**

**            That night, when Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were asleep, the girls went down to the beach to start their match. First, it was Misty vs. Joy. "Go Starmie!", Misty commanded and Starmie popped out. Joy said, "Machoke, I choose you!". Machoke appeared and began to show off his muscles. "Starmie, _Tackle attack!", Misty shouted. Starmie began to spin and tackled Machoke! Machoke was stunned and was ready to fight. "Machoke, _Focus Energy_!", Joy commanded and Machoke began to glow. Machoke was pumped up and was ready to attack! "Starmie, _Double-Edge_!", Misty shouted. Starmie began to glow and went right towards Machoke. "Machoke, __Counter!", Joy yelled out and Machoke began to collide with Starmie! Starmie connected and did some damage, but Machoke's _Counter_ did double the damage to Starmie. Starmie went down, but not out. "Hang in, Starmie!", Misty pleaded and Starmie slowly began to recover. "Machoke, quickly, use your __Mega Punch!", Joy commanded and Machoke's hands glowed with power! "Starmie, use __Psychic!", Misty said. Starmie waited and dodged Machoke's punch. Then, it let out a burst of mental energy and Machoke fainted on the spot. "Ha! Little did you know that _Psychic_ is a psychic-type attack that does great damage on Fighting-Pokemon!", Misty laughed. Joy just growled and called Machoke back. Misty won Round 1!_**

**            Next was May against Jenny. "Ready to go, copper!", May asked. Jenny replied, "Let's get it on!". May yelled, "POKEBALL, GO!!". The little ball was thrown out and out popped Primeape! "So, you chose Primeape. Okay, time to get busy!", Jenny said. "PORYGON, I CHOOSE YOU!!", Jenny commanded and from a GreatBall, out popped Porygon! May took out her Pokedex and pointed it at Porygon. "Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon. Made entirely of programming code, it can move freely in cyberspace. Also known to converse into the Pokemon's type.", Dexter told her. The battle was on! "Porygon, _Conversion!", Jenny commanded. Porygon glowed and turned its type from Normal to Fighting. "Primeape, use your __Seismic Toss!", May yelled out. Primeape charged, picked up Porygon, jumped, and threw him hard to the ground! Porygon was hurt, but quickly regained its strength. "Porygon, use __Psybeam, now!", Jenny shouted. Porygon shot out a powerful psychic beam, but Primeape dodged it. "Primeape, finish off Porygon with __Submission!", May commanded. Primeape ran to Porygon, ready to submit him. "Porygon, __Sharpen and _Counter_!", Jenny screamed. Porygon glowed and grew sharper. When Primeape used __Submission, Porygon countered and did double-damage to him! Primeape was hurting, but wasn't ready to fall. "Porygon, _Tri Attack_!", Jenny commanded and Porgyon unleashed energy in the form of a triangle. Primeape fell and Jenny won!_**

**            The last match was between Misty and Jenny, the winner getting Ash and all. "Get ready to taste defeat, scrawny!", Jenny said in a menacing voice. Misty just remarked, "You're the one who's going to taste humble pie!". Misty took out her PokeBall to release Goldeen, but Psyduck popped out instead! "Dumb duck! Never could resist embarrassing me!", Misty grumbled. "Well, well! It looks like your Pokemon is ready! GO NIDOQUEEN!!!", Jenny yelled out. She threw out an UltraBall and out popped out a huge Nidoqueen! "What's that?", May asked Dexter. "Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon. Uses its armor-like body as protection and uses it's hefty bulk to execute powerful moves like the _Body Slam_.", the PokeDex told her. "Nidoqueen, _Body Slam_!", Jenny commanded. Nidoqueen jumped up high and slammed Psyduck hard! Psyduck was running in circles in pain. "Psyduck, _Fury Swipes!", Misty yelled and Psyduck began to swipe at Nidoqueen. She just stared as if the attack meant nothing. "Your swipes can't hurt her body! Nidoqueen, use _Horn Drill_, now!", Jenny cried out. Nidoqueen's small horn began to spin and went right towards Psyduck! "I'll save you Psyduck!", Misty cried and began to bop Psyduck on his head. Psyduck's headache was getting worse and soon, his eyes were dark blue! "Alright! Psyduck, use _Confusion_!", Misty commanded. Psyduck released some psychic powers and Nidoqueen was thrown back! Misty exclaimed, "Ah! Psychic powers are strong against poison-types! Psyduck, finish her off with your strongest _Confusion_!". Psyduck glowed with power and with one massive blow of psychic power, Nidoqueen was down for the count! Misty won!_**

**            "It looks like I win Ash!", Misty said gleefully. The rest just glared at her, but then a powerful storm aroused up. Suddenly, a large bird flew over them, dropping huge lighting bolts from its wings! "That's Zapdos! One of the Legendary Bird Trio!", Joy screamed. Zapdos was carrying something in its talons, but the girls couldn't see because of the huge bolts coming down. Then, Jenny saw the shadow through the lighting bolts and saw that it was Ash! "Zapdos must have dinner in mind! And Ash is the main course!", May yelled over the thunder. "Then let's get busy! We got to save him!", Misty yelled and followed Zapdos. The rest did the same, plus Brock and Pikachu were there too. "What happened?!", Joy asked Brock. Brock answered, "Well, it was getting dark on the beach and Ash, Pikachu, and I were still discussing you four. That's when Zapdos came, snatched up Ash, and us two followed it.". Pikachu said, "Pikachu! Chu Chu! Pika!". Misty followed Pikachu and found a secret cave on the other side of the Power Plant, where Zapdos lived. "It's been shut down since it moved in. There could be other electric Pokemon.", Joy warned. The group nodded and went in to find Ash.**

**            The Power Plant was pitch dark and crawling with electric-type Pokemon like Electabuzz and Magneton. Brock's Rock/Ground Pokemon kept them safe because electricity didn't affect them! Soon, they made their way to the heart of the plant and saw Zapdos getting ready to eat. Ash was in his beak, still out-cold. Pikachu did something by using his _Agility attack and ran to Zapdos. He surprised it by doing his most powerful attack, __Thunder! Zapdos fell back, but retaliated with__ Drill Peck! Pikachu fell back, but managed to wake up Ash. He woke up with a start, saw Zapdos, and took out an UltraBall. He waited until Zapdos was defeated and threw the ball. "ULTRABALL, GO!!!", Ash cried and the ball hit Zapdos! Zapdos went into the ball and was captured, for the first time! "YEAH! I CAUGHT ZAPDOS!", Ash yelled victoriously. The girls went to Ash to see if he was okay, but soon they were all surrounded by the electric-types! Electabuzz was buzzing mad, Magneton was getting sparky, and some other Pikachu's cheeks were sparking madly. "It looks like this is it.", Misty said. Ash remarked, "Not yet! GO MUK!!!". Ash threw out a PokeBall and out popped Muk! Muk was deeply ready for battle and waited for Ash's orders. "Muk, use your __Poison Gas attack to clear the room!", Ash commanded. Muk released his toxic gas and the electric's scrammed! A Raichu appeared and shocked Misty, May, Joy, and Jenny before it ran away. Ash came back, picked up all four girls with all of his strength, and ran to safety._**

**            Outside, the four girls were recovering in the Island Hospital and saw Ash with Brock and Pikachu at their bedside. "What happened?!", Joy asked groggily. Brock answered, "You all got zapped by a Raichu and were unconscious. Ash brought you all outside and his Pidgeotto flew you four back to the village. We followed on foot and when Pidgeotto landed, we all got you to here. You've been asleep for 3 days now. It's already November 8, 1999.". Pikachu said, "Pikachu. Pika Pika. Chu!". Ash looked at all four and saw a sparkle in their eyes. Ash smiled and gave them apples. "Brock and Pikachu helped me to pick them at the jungle. It's supposed to make you feel better.", Ash told them. Misty, May, Joy, and Jenny smiled and took a big bite. The boys left so they could rest. "It looks like you've gained new friends, as well as a new Pokemon.", Brock told Ash. Ask smirked and said, "Not just Zapdos, buddy boy! After I rescued the girls, I also caught Electabuzz, Magneton, Magnemite, Raichu, Voltorb, and also Electrode. I got them all from the Power Plant!". Brock nodded with approval and Pikachu yelled, "Pikachu!". About 3 hours later, the girls were released and the boys guided them back to the beach. "Why are we going to the beach?", Jenny asked. Ash answered, "When we came back, so did Lapras! We get off the island and go to Cinnabar Island!". When they got there, Lapras was patiently waiting for them. Pikachu got on its head, Brock near its neck, and Ash sat on the back. Misty and May, as quick as lighting, sat on either side of Ash. "You guys coming?", Ask asked Joy and Jenny.**

            "We love to Ash, but we are needed around here.", Joy answered. Jenny asked, "Why don't you stay here with us?! We like to have you around!". Ash answered, "Sorry, but I can't. I have to fulfill my dream of becoming a Grand Pokemon Master! However, here. You can both have these.". He threw two, uncrushed pink flowers from his hands and each one fell to Joy and Jenny. "I picked them from the jungle. A little memento of me, Ash Katchem from Pallet Town!", Ash said to them. Lapras took off, leaving Joy and Jenny waving good-bye to the group. Ash began to take a nap, but didn't see May and Misty seething with rage. "I guess that he forgot us!", May growled. Soon, Ash pulled out of his pocket two flowers and gave each one to them. They weren't crushed and more beautiful then the rest. Misty and May soon calmed down and rode the rest of the way to Cinnabar Island. Back on Monster Island, DJ  saw everything. "It looks like Ash just grew a bit older today. But, will it be enough to defeat the Gym Leaders and also the Elite Four?", he said to himself. He left and so did his friends, who followed close behind. DJ captured them in the dimension and put a realistic clone in their place, totally equal to the original. It was… #150- MEWTWO AND #151- MEW!!!

THE END 

**(Note: the Legendary Bird Trio that Ash catches are not the ones in _Pokemon: The Movie 2000._ They are newborns to the original Legendary Bird Trio.)**


End file.
